In an Internet Protocol (IP) communications network, any of a plurality of communications devices may be configured to communicate data to and from other communications devices. Users of the communications devices, network administrators, and/or third parties may desire to record these communications. Currently, networks are configured to provide a recorder to passively record such communications. While such a solution may accommodate some recording needs, many networks lack the ability to facilitate recording of communications between endpoints across a wide area network.